Return of the Hollow
by charmedfan120
Summary: AU when Isacc Halliwell the youngest son of Piper and Leo has a nightmare of upcoming battle that will bring the end of all magic the Halliwell family band together to track down the demon that is responsible. Destines are revealed Isacc's past life is uncovered and the family will learn of Isacc's special connection to Hollow that consumes all!
1. Chapter 1

**I've made quite a few things differently in terms of powers for the boys. I felt like Wyatt was overpowered and season 5 onwards centred more on him. There be no such thing as a twice blessed child in this fanfic.**

 _ **Wyatt's powers:**_

 **Whitelighter abilities.**

 **Spellcasting and potion making.**

 **Forcefield.**

 **Force blasts.**

 **Telekinetic orbing.**

 **pyrokinesis.**

 _ **Chris's powers:**_

 **Elder abilities (including electrokinesis).**

 **Spellcasting and potion making.**

 **Scrying.**

 **Telekinesis.**

 **Augmentation** **other peoples powers.**

 _ **Isacc's powers:**_

 **Spellcasting and potion making.**

 **Scrying.**

 **Projection (untrained).**

 **Freezing time.**

 **Powers to develop?**

* * *

Chapter 1

In an alternative universe were Piper and Leo had three sons. Wyatt the eldest then Chris and Isacc. Leo and Piper couldn't love either of their children one more than the other two. Isacc is 16 making Chris 18 and Wyatt 20. Chris has just started college while Wyatt has been working as the manager at Piper's restaurant even if he can't cook. Then we have Isacc who is still in high school. Isacc has short brown hair and brown eyes and looks mostly like Piper. Right now it's the early hours of Monday morning in the manor Isacc is asleep in his room that once belonged to Patty his grandmother. Isacc has been restless throughout his sleep tossing and turning.

In his, sleep Isacc finds himself on a battlefield where countless bodies are on top of each other. The bodies belonging to all kinds of magical creatures like Fairies, Witches, White-lighters along with Demons. Isacc finds himself scared and shivering from the cold wind that brushes past him. Isacc in the dream is wearing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt to match. Isacc hears a sound that reminded him of a swarm of bees or wasps but on a larger scale.

"Where am I"? Isacc asks himself.

"They're coming" A weak voice spoke earning Isacc's attention Isacc looks around his surroundings quickly and finds a wounded demon lying on the floor.

"Who's coming"? Isacc's asked but the demon in his dream dies and Isacc's finds himself being stabbed from behind with a sword and wakes up screaming loudly!

* * *

Isacc's screams wake up everyone in the manor Piper, Leo and his two older brothers Wyatt and Chris. When the four older Halliwells in the manor heard Isacc's screams they ran straight into his bedroom expecting a demon had shimmered in to try and kill Isacc instead they find Isacc sitting on his bed crying looking down at his chest. It took Piper a couple of minutes to calm Isacc down before they can attempt to ask him what's wrong.

"Shush, Isacc what's wrong"? Piper asks her youngest while she sits nexts to him on his bed stroking one of her hands through Isacc's hair.

"I-I had this strange dream maybe vision I was on some battlefield all alone and there were all these bodies countless," Isacc described trying to keep himself together.

"Who's bodies," Chris asked he and Wyatt were the first out of themselves and their parents to wake up to Isacc's screams because of the special bond the three brothers shared being a telepathic link they can sense where each other are. If they're hurt or not even unconscious.

"So many bodies," Isacc replied scared and too upset to reveal to his family how his dream ended!

"Ikie, I know you're scared but how can we help if you don't tell us everything that happened," Wyatt said in rather low and comforting tone using Isacc's nickname he gave him at two Wyatt nine times out of ten maybe the hit hard brother vanquish first ask questions later and made out himself to be invulnerable but when it comes to his brothers especially Isacc they're his one true weakness.

"The bodies belonged to all different kinds of magical creatures and among the bodies, a dying demon spoke to me," Isacc says.

"What did the demon say, buddy"? Leo questions.

"He said it's coming" Isacc spoke in fear still looking down at his chest and Chris notices.

"Zack, there more did the demon do something to you,"? Chris asks his baby brother although he had an inferiority complex with his older brother at times they both knew that Isacc saw neither of the two more of a good brother than the other he loves them both equally and the two always aimed to the best big brothers they can be for him.

"When I-I asked the demon who was coming I-I was stabbed with a sword through my chest," Isacc confessed as tears begin to form this confession shocks his brothers and parents!

"NO," Piper said.

"Does somebody want to kill me am I going to die,"? Isacc questioned with tears falling down on his face.

"Like hell, buddy no demon, warlock any piece of evil will lay a hand on you," Leo says determined not to let anything bad to happen to his youngest not like how Chris from the old timeline died at Gideon's hands or Wyatt becoming evil because of the trauma Gideon inflicted.

"But" Isacc replies.

"No butts now I want you to write down everything you can remember from your nightmare any details on the notepad on your bedside table while I'll make you some of my hot coco, and you're brothers will stay in here with you for the night and me your dad will be upstairs in the attic figuring out what demon is after you," Piper instructed and her eldest boys didn't dare to not follow her order!

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that morning downstairs in the kitchen we have Piper, Leo and their three sons. Today being summer they had the day off. Issac managed to get a couple hours of asleep after his nightmare is close to his older brothers helped him sleep. But Wyatt and Chris, on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all from the disturbing thoughts of why Isacc had that nightmare being on a battlefield where he got stabbed! Piper prepared breakfast with Chris in the morning. Wyatt loves his mother's cooking and is jealous that he can't even boil an egg, unlike Chris.

"Here you are my little peanuts" Piper hummed as she placed a couple pancakes onto five plates along with some fresh fruit she placed four of the plates in front Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Isacc before she sits down herself with her own plate.

"Thanks, mom," Chris, Wyatt and Isacc said in unison.

"Enjoy" Piper replied the five ate breakfast in silence.

* * *

After breakfast, Isacc washed their dishes and then hands them over to Chris who dries them and Wyatt then puts them out of the way. This was all without magic and truth be told it didn't bother the boys and it was nice for their parents to see the boys are capable of doing simple tasks without the use of magic. After the dishes are put away and the counters are clean the boys run up into the attic to find out what their parents found out about Isacc's dream.

"Did you guys find anything last night"? Wyatt asks.

"Yes, in the book we found a sword that matches the description it has the same inverted symbol on the tip of the sword as the one in Isacc's dream," Piper said.

"What sword is it can we destroy the sword put it someplace no one can reach it,"? Chris questions.

"We show you it's in the book" Leo replies as he walks over to the Book of Shadows with Piper and his sons following him to the bookstand and Leo opens the Book of Shadows onto the correct page.

"The Sword of Mieczysława" Isacc says reading the name of the sword out loud.

"The Sword of Mieczyslawa was forged in ancient times when during the first decade Neena and her mate became witches when magic from all realms was fading Mieczyslawa one of the only few surviving magical beings travelled the various magical realms collecting whatever magic people possed and he infuses a sword made out of diamond with the magic he collected before he killed the Host which banished the unknown entity with the most powerful light and dark magic and returned all the magic it had taken from the realms" Piper reads out to her boys.

"But why was Isacc stabbed with the sword of Mieczyslawa in his dream"? Wyatt asked.

"We don't know and the demon that Isacc spoke to hasn't existed after that the sword was used to kill the host," Leo explained.

"Wyatt I think we should go up to the Heavens, and ask the Elders if they know anything about this" Chris suggested.

"I agree we won't be long Mom," Wyatt says as he and Chris orb up to the Heavens leaving their parents and Isacc behind in the attic.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt manifest in the heavens in from blue and white orbs.

"Wyatt and Chris Halliwell what do we owe the pleasure of your visit," One elder said with clear sarcasm and hatred in her voice.

"Oh and here I thought you loved seeing us Esther" Wyatt replied as he placed a hand over his heart in mock offence.

"Wyatt, Chris I haven't seen you in a while" Kevin one of the Charmed Ones' innocents who was and still is a powerful witch but now is an Elder to boot spoke.

"Last night Isacc had a nightmare of him being stabbed with the Sword of Mieczyslawa on some battlefield," Chris told Esther and Kevin.

"The Sword of Mieczyslawa but that's impossible the sword has been lost for centuries," Esther says.

"Well, Someone must have it if they're running it through my little brother's chest in a dream" Chris snapped.

"A dream Christopher a dream any child can dream of anything," Esther shot back at the angry Chris using his full name as an attempt to address she has more power.

"What if he had a premonition" Wyatt suggests.

"A premonition Isacc has no premonitions it's not his power he a time freezing witch, he only got projection by mere chance and his projection is nor strong enough or trained enough to provide himself with a premonition if he were trained by his godmother Billie Jenkins it may be another story" Esther shouts.

"Esther, there no need to shout granted Isacc is not bestowed with the gift of seeing the future but we have heard of cases before when a witch like him have seen what they believed to be a past or future event come to pass" Kevin reminds Esther of in a calm manner and gives a slight bit of information that there fifty, fifty chance of Isacc's nightmare coming to pass.

"We will try and help your family by finding whatever we can Kevin please attempt to gain any future knowledge in visions about what Isacc saw while I and more senior elders locate the sword" Esther told and the boys while giving Kevin an instruction rather politely for her, Chris and Wyatt then orb back down to the mansion.

End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In one of the darkest parts of the Underworld lies a powerful upper-level demon known as Katerina. Katerina is over a thousand years old but has the body of thirty-year-old. Katerina has long red hair and green eyes, tall and is wearing slim black leather trousers along with a grey t-shirt and black leather jacket. Katerina isn't alone for she has a coven of witches lead by a witch called Selena. Selena has short blond hair and light blue eyes. The two magical beings are standing around a cauldron.

"You surprised we came," Selena said as she stirs the potion in the cauldron.

"Not really Selena what I promised is true, with your help I can end the Halliwell line," Katerina replies.

"Many have tried to end the Halliwells even before the Charmed Ones were born they failed with Melinda, Penny and Patty," Selena says looking directly at Katerina now instead of the cauldron.

"And they all had lacked one well two things" Katerina spoke with pure delight and twisted joy as what's about to happen to Selena and the other witches in her lair.

"What two things"? Selena asks Katerina waiting for an explanation.

"Knowledge and Power" Katerina replied as pours some of the potion, into a vial puts a corkscrew on the vial.

"Plenty of demons that went against had power and knowledge" Selena argued all she wanted was the power of three dead and their family.

"Really because many few have come close to defeating the mighty Charmed Ones, the Triad with a genie who defeated the Charmed Ones through granting their inner desires as women turning the eldest Prue into her teenager self-allowing a dragon warlock to kill her and the dragon warlock would have killed Piper and Phoebe to if he didn't return to the bottle then we have Cole Turner he summoned an anger demon that enhanced the already hostile feelings towards the girls making them fight each other using their powers causing their bond as witches break losing their powers if Cole hadn't told Phoebe to go and talk to her sisters they would be dead," Katerina told Selena and her witches taking the coven by surprise with her in-depth knowledge of Charmed history.

"So, Katerina your point being" Selena snapped from lacking in patience.

"My point being my broomstick rider is that whenever demons get close to vanquishing the sisters or they let their arrogance or pride of they're themselves getting in the way losing their knowledge and power and I will ensure that won't happen to me" Katerina explains.

"And how will you beat them, Katerine,"? Selena questions.

"By staying steady-headed, calm, calculated along with strong and acquiring power they haven't seen yet," Katherina said before a small silver band manifests in her hand she quickly puts on Selena's left hand disempowering her then she throws the vials at the other witches knocking them unconscious.

"What are you doing"? Selena demands since she is taken by surprise by what Katerina just did.

"Don't you see I'm going to end any ties that could lead the Halliwells to me for as long as possible" Katerina says before she pulls out an athame which she stabs Selena with absorbing the witch's magic.

"You tricked us to write the spell" Selena weakly shouts out as Katerina pulls out the athame from Selena's chest Selena falls to the ground dead!

"Oh this takes me back to the witch massacre of ten sixty-six" Katerina chuckles as she walks over to the witches and kills them with the athame absorbing their power to take as their own.

* * *

Back in the attic, we have Isacc and his best friend Caroline a darklighter-witch disguised as a whitelighter-witch! Caroline has green eyes and long black hair and she typically wears black and white clothing. Caroline and Isacc met each other at ten. The two met each other not under the best circumstances. The two met in the alley were Caroline was supposed to take out Wyatt and Chris. However, Wyatt and Chris had left earlier through the alley before Caroline arrived. So instead of fulfilling her assignment to kill Wyatt and Chris, she met ten-year-old Isacc. At first, she tried to kill him but instead, she listened to Isacc's conversation on his cell phone which had no wifi at the time and was a basic one. Piper was arguing with Isacc about Isacc wanting to go Joe's his friend's ninth birthday because Piper's afraid that Isacc's wouldn't be able to defend himself since his powers aren't as strong as his cousin and brothers and if demons attack him and the other kids and parents could get hurt.

Caroline felt an emotion unfamiliar one of sympathy and guilt if she made an attack on Isacc. So instead she begins to orb out in black orbs but when Isacc spotted her, Isacc froze her orb and unfroze her head and to talk to her. The two found out they had a lot in common and eventually in time the two met up in secret before Caroline began to pose as a White-lighter and attend Magic and Isacc are sat down on the old couch in the attic, with the Book of Shadows on a small wooden table in front of them open.

"So what exactly happened in your dream"? Caroline asked.

"I was on some battlefield and some wounded demon said 'it's coming' and the next thing I knew I was stabbed," Isacc described.

"Have you guys found anything about the dream and the sword,"? Caroline questions.

"All we know is that the sword is the Sword of Mieczyslawa" Isacc replied.

"I thought the sword was a myth" Caroline commented.

"I never heard of it before and my dad is downstairs setting crystals around the manor to protect us while my mom is mixing all kinds of potions," Isacc tells Caroline.

"Wait Leo is putting crystals around the manor now I have to leave if I try and orb out when he finished the shock from the crystals will break my glamour and reveal my black orbs," Caroline says.

"Oh, no I didn't think you have to go now" Isacc panics.

"Okay I'll orb down to the Underworld and ask around about the sword," Caroline replies and before Isacc can protest she speaks again.

"You try and find a spell to uncover the meaning behind the spell," Caroline instructed as she teleports away in black orbs leaving Isacc alone in the attic.

* * *

After Caroline left Isacc found himself flicking through the Book of Shadows pages looking for anything to uncover the meaning of his dream which proved to be a struggle. Just when he's about to give up he finds the past life spell one Phoebe used to figure out what force attacked her! Now before Isacc can cast the spell white orbs manifest out of nowhere before fading leaving Wyatt and Chris standing before him.

"Wy, Chrissie what did you find out"? Isacc questions his older brothers.

"Esther was as charming as a cornered snake she believes that your dream was just a dream and holds no importance," Chris told his little brother.

"What, I swear it's not a dream it felt real everything I felt the sword kill me," Isacc shouts trying hard not to tear up.

"You know what Esther like Ikie, she stubborn and refuses to listen to anything we say but Kevin stood up for us" Wyatt replied hating to see his little brother stressed at his situation Wyatt pulls his little brother into a hug and gently wipes the tears away from Isacc's eyes.

"I'm not making this up I swear Wyatt" Isacc cried.

"I know Ikie," Wyatt said as he patted his little brother's back.

"What's important is that the Elders are searching for the sword and when they do we'll figure a way to destroy and if we can't we'll hide it forever," Chris says.

"Isacc why is the BOS open on the past life spell"? Wyatt asks his baby brother.

"I've been trying to find anything that can reveal to me what dream meant and I found the spell in the book and since we can't rule anything out, so I thought maybe I should cast to see if I did anything in my past life to cause somebody to kill me in the present" Isacc explained.

"What no way the spell is written in the first person we can't go with you and if you don't wake up before your past life dies you might not be able to wake up" Chris points out trying not to shout at his baby brother.

"Guys we have to work with what we have which is very little and please I really don't want to die at sixteen" Isacc almost begged his brothers.

"Fine but the moment you find any trouble in your past life you wake up straight away do you understand me, Isacc Victor Halliwell" Wyatt instructs and warns Isacc. Isacc then looks down at Book of Shadows and starts to read the spell out loud.

"Remove the chains of time and space and let my spirit soar let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before" Isacc chants and within seconds after he finished the spell he collapse into a deep sleep as his soul travels back to his previous life his first life in fact to witness his demise!

* * *

Flashback:

In ancient times when Neena and her mate are new to their powers. We have a fourteen - year- old boy who looks exactly like Isacc did at fourteen since the boy in ancient times is Isacc's previous life. Isacc's past life is wearing rags and is bruised all over. The boy stumbles to the ground in a forest in the cold dark night looking up to the sky. Little did the boy know that today would be the last day he would have to beg for food and water, plead with his parents to come back home, shivering in the cold night and believing he will always be alone.

"Why me, why do I have to die is this some stick plan" The boy weakly yelled in anger and pain and is soon terrified when he sees a swarm of black vapour like particles that fly down from the sky and forms a body the same height and weight of the Isacc's past life.

"What, the are you here to collect my soul"? The boy asked but he receives no verbal answer instead the swarm of black vapour like particles approaches the boy and one of the hands formed from the black vapour like particles touches the boy's left cheek and in that moment both of their existence flashes before each other from the moment each other existed.

"You're alone Neena and her mate took you away from your friend and now you're all alone like me" The boy spoke feeling the two were more alike than they should be.

"You're dying child," The Hollow says using the boy's voice as it's own.

"It doesn't matter my life doesn't matter that was made clear the day my parents abandoned me at five with nothing but a name Phoenix" Phoenix replies he never told anybody his name before but this entity made him feel safe that he could put down all his walls.

"Anybody who abandons you is a fool why would anybody abandon a child with such a beautiful name," The Hollow says before it kneels in front of Phoenix still taking the same form of Phoenix.

"The same goes for you why would anyone kick you out a home you've always lived in," Phoenix says with sympathy.

"They are many houses in this universe but so few we can call home and I think I've found my home if you feel the same way," The Hollow said unsure of what Phoenix would say to that.

"Well, I can now say that my home is you," Phoenix says before nodding at the Hollow who then takes it as a sign the Hollow then enters Phoenix's body through his eyes, nose and mouth and from that moment the two became one as soon as the Hollow finished merging with Phoenix a shockwave is released from Phoenix and spreads across the whole forest and the nymphs present to find their magic stripped from them and which flows into the ground then into Phoenix and the Hollow which heals Phoenix from his bruises and his health is restored!

End of flashback.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While the boys are in the attic, and Piper and Leo are downstairs securing the manor and making potions. Caroline best friend of Isacc has orbed down to the Underworld in black orbs. Caroline then quickly changes her clothes with magic to better fit into the Underworld society. Then Caroline made her way to a bar were demons, warlocks, dark-lighters go to get a drink or to find out the latest demonic news whether it involved Charmed business or any other! Caroline enters the bar and finds a bounty hunter sat on their own drinking in a small booth. Caroline walks up to that booth and sits beside the bounty hunter who turns to face her and with his hand that holds no drink he about to generate an energy ball which Caroline sees and she acts quickly by pulling out a small knife which she stabs the bounty hunter's now drinking hand with breaking his concentration and prevented him from generating the energy ball. The bounty hunter let out a small scream before snapping at Caroline.

"You revolting child" The bounty hunter snapped making Caroline smile.

"Now, now Mr. bounty hunter be careful what you say to a Dark-lighter otherwise you might find an arrow in your chest" Caroline threatens.

"What do you want Dark-lighter"? The bounty hunter asks not desiring to be vanquished by Caroline.

"They're been rumours circulating upon the surface about the Isacc Halliwell and his death," Caroline told the bounty hunter.

"Isacc's Halliwell is the weakest of all the children he can bearly use his second active power projection and his freezing power only works on low-level demons it makes no sense to kill him," The bounty hunter said.

"That's what people thought about Christopher and look how far his powers developed and Paige's children" Caroline pointed out.

"Why are you so interested anyway" The bounty hunter questions Caroline feeling suspicious.

"I'm interested because if some demon kills Isacc one less Halliwell to worry about to grow into their full potential but then we will have a war with ever Halliwell living to worry about and the Power of Three is already too much of a problem for us" Caroline replied hoping her explanation will convince the bounty hunter to help her.

"So you want me to look around and try to figure out if these rumours are true Dark-lighter," The bounty hunter says before downing his drink.

"Yes, and if you don't help you have a place reserved in the Wasteland" Caroline threatens meaning every word of it.

"Fine meet me back here in a couple of hours and if I'm late just call out for Damon" The bounty hunter instructed before shimmering out of the bar.

* * *

Back in the manner in the attic, Isacc is still under the past life spell. While Wyatt and Chris are pacing around the attic floor worried that Isacc is not going to wake up. That Isacc visited his past life too long and didn't have time to wake up before his past life was killed. Leo and Piper enter the attic and are shocked to see an unconscious Isacc and their other boys pacing around the attic. Piper puts the potions on a small table as Leo sets crystals around the attic preventing evil from entering unless they experience to enter a location that is protected by crystals but is greatly weakened in the process!

"Wyatt what have I told you about casting sleeping spells on your little brother" Piper scolds Wyatt lightly as she walks over to the boys not looking down at the open Book of Shadows.

"I didn't put Isacc asleep I haven't done that in a week it's the past life spell" Wyatt explained to his mother, Piper than looked down at the book before looking back up at her three boys.

"How long has he been unconscious"? Leo asks.

"About ten-fifteen minutes" Chris replied.

"That's not good when Phoebe went under the past life spell she almost stayed too long and she just woke up before her past life was killed," Piper told her oldest boys.

"I wish he just hurry up and wake up so he can tell us if he found anything," Chris says and Wyatt silently nodded agreeing with what his little brother just said.

* * *

Flashback:

Years flew past Isacc as he watched his first life Phoenix travel the many realms being one with the Hollow. Phoenix earned the reputation of being the healer of the inflicted magical beings who wish to become mortal and not to have this new responsibility to rest on their shoulders. But the more power Phoenix and the Hollow collected the more both sides Good and Evil wanted to end Phoenix and the Hollow's force before they could make any more magical beams mortal decreasing the magical population!

Up in the Heavens at the ancient times, we have Neena and the Original council of Elders.

Along with a powerful warrior who has curly dark brown hair and green eyes named Mieczyslawa.

Neena who has just been kicked out of the Higher Realm and her mate taken from her to be locked away in the Higher Realm so magic in the All wouldn't be as a weak as it would be without one of the two immortals. Neena was asked by the original council of Elders to be present at this most important meeting.

"We have brought Neena and Mieczyslawa here today to discuss the issue of the Hollow and it's host Phoenix," One of the original Elders Esther said.

"What issue as far as I am concerned he providing people with a choice whether they want to have these special gifts or not" Zelda another original Elder replied.

"Have you not forgot the numbers of magical beings like Nymphs, Gypsies, fairies are falling choosing not to accept their destiny and responsibilities even some demons and warlocks are doing the same if this continues the magical population may become extinct" Esther shouts.

"Esther, stop being over dramatic one of the whole points of the Grand Design is free will" Neena points out.

"You say that now but what happens when he consumes your power Neena you would be mortal and die never being able to see the love of your life again and your mate never knowing that you're dead," Esther says.

"What do you want us to do about the child and the Hollow then Esther"? Neena questions Esther.

"I want you Neena to create a sword one like no other one that only Mieczyslawa can wield one which he can use to kill Phoenix the host and end this unholy entity," Esther told everyone present.

"Phoenix is one with the Hollow it would take immense power for the sword to kill the boy and what happens after the boy's death how will the Hollow take that what will the consequences be" Mieczyslawa spoke concerned about Esther's plan.

"Better the boy dies with the Hollow locked away and our community saved than the boy live and we're extinct" Esther snaps at everyone present.

"All those in favour of Esther's plan raise your hands" An original Elder instructed and the majority of the original Elders raise their hands stating they agree with Esther's plan.

"If I am to create this sword I need the finest metal in all the realms along with multiple symbols of both light and good magic," Neena said.

"We Elders will require all the correct symbols and resources you need for the sword," Esther told Neena.

"Esther, why me why do I have to kill the child why do I have to kill my own nephew"? Mieczyslawa asked who is the first past life of Leo Wyatt.

"I've already told you why warrior you are his mother's brother making you his uncle the only blood he has and using blood magic with the sword will ensure Phoenix's death" Esther explains feeling no sympathy for Mieczyslawa.

"He is a child Esther we're talking about murdering a child" Mieczyslawa barked at Esther.

"He would still be a child if you took him in after his parents abandoned him the Hollow wouldn't have become one with him and with his parents' death, it falls to you to take him from this world and be a saviour to thousands" Esther replied.

End of Flashback.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the attic, we have Piper sat next to her youngest to make Isaac more comfortable Piper made Isacc lie on the couch straight from end to the other with Isaac head resting on her top part of her feet/knees. The three couldn't help but worry Isacc has been unconscious for twenty-five minutes with no sign of waking up! Just when the three older Halliwells were about to try and write a spell to wake him up Isacc awakens from the past life spell and just as Leo and the older boys move towards Isacc the youngest retaliates by jumping off the couch and running to the attic door.

"Stay away from me Mieczyslawa" Isacc snapped at Leo.

"Buddy calm down you're not visiting your past life anymore" Leo replied hurt seeing his youngest afraid of it.

"You were asked to kill me with the sword of Mieczyslawa in my past life by the Original council of Elders" Isacc revealed to his family.

"Wait the Elders ordered your assassination" Piper shouted not to be mean to her youngest son she shouted out of shock.

"So the Elders were involved in the assassination of a child," Wyatt says.

"Not just any Elders one still breaths today" Isacc replies.

"Who"? Chris asked.

"Esther" Isacc revealed to his parents.

"Esther she ordered your assassination but why"? Leo questions Isacc.

"Because I was one with the Hollow" Isacc tells his parents and brothers.

"Wait the Hollow infected you in your past life," Wyatt says.

"No, I was one with the Hollow-like Jean Grey is one with the Phoenix" Isacc explained.

"Why would the Hollow chose you to be it's true host if that's truly possible"? Chris asked his little brother.

"The Hollow chose me because we were both alike but homeless and alone when Neena and her mate moved into the Higher Realm they kicked out the Hollow who lost its companion the All and all its magic.

"So why did Mieczyslawa kill you why didn't Esther do it herself"? Piper questioned her son hating Esther for even having to ask this question in the first place.

"Mieczyslawa was Phoenix my past life's uncle he was the only blood relation left Esther believed that him using the sword with blood magic ensure my death even if the Hollow intervened" Isacc explains.

"Wait, Esther said she and Elders would track down the sword's location that could possibly mean that after Mieczyslawa killed Phoenix, he might have hidden the sword somewhere the Elders couldn't reach," Chris says.

"Maybe but how can we know for sure I guess I could go under the past life spell again" Isacc suggests.

"No, if Mieczyslawa hid the sword then he would have done it after he killed Phoenix you going back under the spell wouldn't help if only there was a way for me to revisit my past life and figure out if hid and where" Leo replies.

"That's it we rewrite the past life spell so instead of you visiting Mieczyslaw's life is spirit rather consciousness would be here and we'll be able to talk to him," Piper tells her children and husband.

"It will take some time but I think we can write a spell to do that" Wyatt spoke.

"Sorry Wyatt but you're spell writing skills aren't the best the last thing we want in another blizzard in the house like last time" Isacc calmly said to his older brother.

"I didn't mean to cause a blizzard" Wyatt replies.

"No, you tried to conjure a bunny from out of a hat" Chris pointed out.

"Has Caroline come back yet"? Isacc finds himself asking his parents and brothers.

"Nowhere did she go" Wyatt questioned.

"Nowhere just asking" Isacc lied.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Piper and her boys are in the attic working on a spell that would allow them to summon Mieczyslaw's consciousness. So they can ask him if he hid the sword after killing his nephew Phoenix and where or if someone else did. In the Heavens, the council of Elders are discussing Isacc and the Sword of Mieczyslaw.

"We need to find the sword and fast before the Halliwells do," Esther tells her fellow council members.

"Why do we have to find the sword before the Halliwells, I thought we were helping them"? Kevin asked.

"We're not helping the Halliwells, our main concern is the magical community and the Halliwells threaten our community" Esther replied.

"How do the Halliwells threaten our community"? Kevin questions the ancient Elder.

"The boy Isacc from ten I sensed there was something similar about him and now I know for sure he is the reincarnation of the monster that almost destroyed our community" Esther snapped.

"What aren't you telling us, Esther"? One council member asks.

"I have been Elder for thousands of years and in that time I was never questioned all the decisions I have made on this council have always had positive outcomes," Esther tells her fellow council members.

"May I remind you that you were the one who offered Gideon the chance to become a White-lighter even though the Elder before Kevin warned you of the possible consequences" A council member spoke irritating Esther reminding her of her past mistakes.

"Gideon was an experiment," Esther says.

* * *

As the council of Elders still, argue over the Sword of Mieczyslawa and giving it to the Halliwells. Back in the attic, Piper and her boys have written a spell that will allow them to communicate Mieczyslawa the past life of Leo. Leo finds himself sat on a wooden chair in the attic while his wife and sons are standing in front of him ready to cast the spell.

"Are we sure the spell will work"? Isacc asked.

"It has to since we can't trust the Elders right now with Esther in power" Piper replied.

"Just cast the spell we need to find the sword and soon," Leo says.

"A child in danger a sword thought to be lost we call upon ancient power to bring forth the conscious of a fallen warrior that resides in this man we welcome you Mieczyslawa to our home" Piper and her sons' chant and a couple seconds later after they read out the spell fully Leo falls into an enchanted sleep for about a minute then Leo's eyes awaken but instead of Leo's conscious and mind at work it's Mieczyslawa.

"PHOENIX" Mieczyslawa spoke in shock feeling so happy to see who he believed to be his nephew but also feeling a great pain knowing he killed his own blood.

"I-I my name in this life is Isacc," Isacc said feeling really nervous to be around someone who killed him once before.

"Where am I and how are you alive"? Mieczyslawa asks.

"Your consciousness was brought to the future by our spell" Piper explained.

"And we brought you here to find out where your sword is since someone plans to drive it through our brother's chest," Wyatt told Mieczyslawa.

"The Sword Neena created I hid it shortly after dealing with Isacc" Mieczyslawa spoke looking down at floor not wanting to look at his nephew's reincarnation.

"Where," Piper asks Mieczyslawa.

"In our family tomb, only someone in our family can enter," Mieczyslawa tells Piper and the boys and then the spell ends which Piper and the boys at first don't notice.

"Where is our family tomb" Isacc questions.

"We don't have a family tomb" Leo replied after coming around to his surroundings.

"The spell it must have ended" Piper commented.

"Well at least we know were Mieczyslawa hid the sword," Chris says.

"The problem is we have to locate the family tomb and we're going to need a spell for that" Isacc said.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The Halliwell family now knowing where the sword of Mieczyslawa is. The family decide that they need to go to the family tomb of Mieczyslawa and get the sword before Esther can figure a way around the blood magic. Isacc pointed out that he should cast the spell since it's more likely he be able to actually enter the tomb since Phoenix was his past life. Isacc's family objected, of course, finding it too dangerous of a job for Isacc to do.

"Absolutely not Isacc there is no way that I'm allowing you to go some old family tomb by yourself to get the sword that killed your past life" Piper yells.

"But" Isacc protests, however, before Isacc can finish his sentence Leo buts in.

"The conversation is over Isacc Victor Halliwell," Leo tells Isacc.

"We haven't got a lot of choices what if I and Dad go there together since his past life was Mieczyslaw's uncle, we could get the sword and bring it back together" Isacc suggested.

"I hate to say this but Isacc may have a point" Chris spoke up shocking his older brother and parents.

"WHAT" Wyatt, Piper and Leo snap in unison at Chris.

"I don't exactly want him to go there but if he and Dad go there to get the sword they might be able to find the sword quicker in the tomb" Chris explains his reason for him agreeing with Isacc.

"See even Chris agrees with me," Isacc said.

"Am I the only one more concerned about if Esther knows where the sword is"? Wyatt asked.

"No, sweetie you're not what would the other Elders think and the powers beyond them think of Esther past crime Leo,"? Piper questions her husband.

"The powers beyond would be furious, however, no one just goes up against Esther" Leo explains to his wife.

"Why the hell not" Piper demands to know why nobody ever went against a monster who would kill an innocent child.

"She too powerful to go up against and she has all kinds of tricks up her sleeve," Leo says.

"If only we could have the council turn her mortal and punish her for her crimes" Wyatt commented making Isacc mind conjure an idea he never thought of.

"What if we could dethrone Esther,"? Isacc asks his family.

"What do you mean dethrone Esther," Chris asked his little brother.

"What I say, Chrissy, I want to dethrone depower her make her mortal so she can't do what she did to Phoenix and god knows what people" Isacc explained.

"Turning her mortal would mean a power of three spell, and we would have to get her alone so the other Elders couldn't interfere" Chris points out.

"Not if we had the Hollow" Isacc said.

"WHAT," Isacc's parents and brothers say in unison.

"What if I take in the Hollow Chris and Wyatt orb us up there so I can kick her ass," Isacc tells his mother only to receive a swift hand to the back of his head by Piper.

"First of all language Isacc and second what if the Hollow infects you and you don't stop there taking Esther's powers you go on to take more" Piper points out.

"I don't think it will from my memories of Phoenix it never infected me, I never had the desire to strip people of their powers because we filled the void within each other" Isacc explained.

"But still that was with Phoenix, you have a family in this life you're not the boy the Hollow once knew you don't know how the Hollow will affect you this time" Piper points out to her youngest.

"Oh no guys Caroline has been in Underworld for ages she might be in danger and I can't sense her," Isacc tells his family.

"What when did she go"? Leo asked.

"About an hour go you have to go down and Caroline save her," Isacc says.

"Fine me and Chris will go just promise us, you won't do anything stupid Isacc," Wyatt said.

"I promise" Isacc replied and then a few seconds later Wyatt and Chris orb down to the Underworld.

"I think you should go and lay down for a bit Isacc," Piper suggests.

"I guess so," Isacc said before leaving the attic for his room.

* * *

Isacc arrives at his bedroom and inside he finds the closet notebook and pen he has. Isacc soon writes down a spell one to transport him to tomb belonging to Mieczyslawa family.

"I call upon the spirit of my family line I call upon my past life spirit and allow me to look for what you wish for me to see allow the spirit winds of time take me to the place I wish to be taken me to the tomb where the sword is," Isacc chants and seconds later he is teleported out to Mieczyslaw's family tomb in a swarm of white orbs of light. Isacc than manifests moments later inside Mieczyslaw's family tomb.

"This place looks amazing," Isacc says as he takes in the surroundings. Isacc suddenly sees a dozen rows of coffins Isacc starts walking down each row looking for anything that will tell him, which grave is Mieczyslaw. Eventually, he finds Mieczyslaw's grave and finds himself in pain the same pain his past life Phoenix felt when he was stabbed by the sword. Isacc manages to push the top of the coffin off with what little strength he had Isacc notices the hilt of the sword poking through from underneath the skeleton of Mieczyslaw. Isacc carefully pulls the sword from underneath the skeleton out of the coffin despite the horrible smell coming from the skeleton.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

While Isaac is at his past life's family tomb Chris and Wyatt are in the Underworld, searching for Caroline. Wyatt and Christopher have no idea that Caroline is a Darklighter - Witch and in truth have never suspected it. The two had no idea where to start looking. The two also knew they had to be careful since they're in Darklighter territory and just like their mother and sisters along with other good witches their powers are a lot weaker in Underworld.

"We need to find Caroline and fast," Wyatt says.

"You don't have to tell me twice Wy what Whitelighter - Witch in their right mind would go to Underworld by themselves when their powers will be weakened and Darklighters have free reign," Chris replied.

"I don't know do you think a small locator spell will be detected," Wyatt suggests.

"I don't think so you have one in mind," Chris said. Wyatt replies silently with a simple head nod.

"A friend in possible danger we can not stand to think about lead us to her guide us with a path of light," Wyatt chants. The two brothers check their surroundings and see a small line of silver light manifesting out of nowhere. The two boys follow the path of light and had to vanquish the odd Demon, Warlock and Darklighter on the way. The path of light leads them to a demonic bar. Chris quickly glamours the two of them into Darklighters and enter the bar looking out for Caroline. Caroline still posing as a Darklighter who is concerned about Isacc death rumours starts walking out of the bar with the bounty hunter she was talking to earlier. The two carefully and slyly follow Caroline and the bounty hunter.

"Talk to me, hunter," Caroline says.

"There nothing to tell none of my contacts can neither confirm or deny these rumours," The bounty hunter replied.

"It was a mistake coming to a low-level bounty hunter," Caroline snapped.

"Hey, I kept my word Darklighter," The bounty hunter shouted. As Caroline walks away the bounty hunter grabs Caroline and pulls her back. Caroline reacts quickly by breaking free from his grip punching him in the face. Before conjuring a crossbow that emerges from black smoke. Caroline quickly fires one of the arrows into the bounty hunter vanquishing him in mere seconds! Chris and Wyatt are shocked at the sight they knew Caroline was a good fighter and all. But conjuring a Darklighter's crossbow is impossible unless you possess Dark Magic.

"Did she just summon a Darklighter's crossbow,"? Wyatt asked Chris.

"I think so but how only a Darklighter or someone who possess Dark Magic can conjure a Darklighter's crossbow" Chris replied.

"You don't think that Caroline could be a Darklighter,"? Wyatt asks.

"Maybe but how would she get into Magic School," Chris questioned his older brother.

"I have no idea but if she is a Darklighter, who knows how long she been spying on us how many times have we put Isacc in danger leaving her alone with him," Wyatt says ashamed that he couldn't put two and two together to figure out that Caroline has Darklighter blood in her.

"Another loose end time to get back to the manner," Caroline said to herself as she orbs out back to the manner disguising her black orbs as white and blue orbs.

"We need to follow her back to the manner," Chris tells Wyatt before the two orb out of the underworld and back to the manner.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Now, soon after Isacc found Mieczyslaw's sword he used another spell to return to his room. Isacc manifests in his room from orbs of white light. Isacc holding the sword decides its best to hand the sword over to his parents and hopefully he won't be grounded until he 30! Isacc leaves his bedroom and calls out to his parents. Piper and Leo shout down telling Isacc that they're in the attic. Isacc walks upstairs to the attic leaving his bedroom with the sword. Once he arrives at the attic he puts the sword down on a small old wooden table.

"Look what I've found," Isacc says. Piper and Leo turn around to face Isacc and see the sword on the wooden table.

"ISACC," Piper and Leo shout in unison.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain," Isacc replied.

"Explain Isacc, you left for the tomb when we told you under no circumstances no," Leo snapped.

"We have the sword now before Esther and whoever else plans to kill me," Isacc said.

"We need a protection spell one cast by the Power of Three to shield the manor from the Elders and Whitelighters demons etc," Leo tells Piper and Isacc.

"Won't that go kind of spell go under personal gain category we don't want to get punished,"? Isacc asks.

"I don't care about personal gain right now baby, we'll call my sisters and get them to come down here to cast the spell," Piper spoke. Then seconds later white orbs begin to manifest only to be hit by electrical shocks by the crystals in the attack that breaks the glamour Caroline placed on them revealing the black orbs which then vanish once Carole appears in the attic Chris and Wyatt appear not long after emerging from white orbs!

"DARKLIGHTER," Piper shouts. Piper then does her signature gesture to blow Caroline up. However, at the same time, Isacc makes a similar gesture towards Piper's hands freezing the blast that was manifesting saving Caroline.

"ISACC," Isacc's parents and older brothers scold in unison. Isacc ignores their scolding and just walks over to Caroline. Just when Wyatt is about to orb Isacc over to his side Isacc speaks up.

"Caroline is no threat to us, I know Caroline is a Darklighter - Witch, her mother came from a line of good witches she was just attracted to the dark side," Isacc replied.

"It's true," Caroline says.

"How do we know if we can trust you, you're part Darklighter after all,"? Piper asks. God, how couldn't she see her baby boy's best friend was part Darklighter?

"Think of all the chances she had over the years to kill me or turn me and Carole hasn't Mom, Carole is on our side," Isacc points out Piper, Leo and Isacc's older brothers nod indicating they agree with Isacc's valid point.

"Isacc has brought back Mieczslawa's sword we need to shield the house before we can even come up with a spell to make Esther mortal," Piper told her older boys.

"Okay, why don't I help you write the spell Mom, while Wyatt goes downstairs and makes a few stun potions etc and Isacc, just stay out of trouble," Chris instructs.

"I'll go and phone your sisters Piper since it will be a Power of Three spell," Leo spoke up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, we have the ancient and powerful demon, Katerina. Katerina in her cave/lair is standing at a stone altar with multiple ingredients lying on it. Katerina picks up the athame she used to kill a coven of witches earlier and cuts her left palm with it. Katerina lets her blood fall on multiple items such as a Darklighter's crossbow, a Warlock'sGrimoire, vampire fangs, demon ears and a few others as she chants a spell.

"Cruel intentions darkest desires I call upon all that is unholy may the evil residents of Underworld hear my plea let their magic rise from them flow around this condemned realm like a serpent come to me fulfil with unimaginable power make me a god on this earth," Katerina chants. As Katerina chants, the items begin to glow the Underworld begins to shake with tremors. All but Katerina in the Underworld begin to collapse onto the hard ground before their magic leaves their bodies in the form of black orbs of light. The black orbs of magic travel all the way to Katerina's lair. Before surrounding Katerina and then quickly enter Katerina. Katerina quickly becomes overwhelmed by the immense amount of magic! Katerina collapses and falls unconscious. Katerina wakes up an hour later her eyes now dark red resembling the shade of blood. Katerina chuckles.

"The battle has begun," Katerina says to herself.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

As Chris helps Piper write a protection spell for the manor to keep out all of their enemies. Esther is up in the Heavens in a secret chamber shielded by a cloaking spell. Esther is suddenly overwhelmed by the sudden shift in the balance between good and evil. Esther could sense there is something wrong with the evil population. Esther decides to find out what has caused this disruption within the evil population. Esther picks up an enchanted white cloak that has been used by Elders to hide from others to become invisible. Esther wraps the enchanted cloak around her and lifts its hood over her head. Once wearing the invisibility cloak she closes her eyes and focuses on sensing the disruption for a moment. Once Esther has located the disruption she orbs out of the Heavens down to the Underworld.

Katerina is now back onto her feet and is practising her new powers, her supernatural strength has increased past tenfolds she could cause multiple cave-ins with a clap of her hands even her telekinesis has reached beyond its peak. Katerina has discovered she can fire multiple waves of telekinetic energy that could vanquish mass populations! Esther is both in awe and fear of Katerina's power. The thought suddenly just hits Esther, she needs help to kill Isacc. Esther knows all too well the threat of the Hollow alone nevermind merged with Isacc if she kills Isacc then the Hollow won't be able to be reunited with its true host in this lifetime and ending the Halliwell line at the same time wouldn't be a bad idea exactly. But how? The Halliwell line is where the most powerful witches are born into Esther needs help, help that this demon might be able to give her. Esther decides to show herself, Esther, puts down her hood revealing her head and face to Katerina. Katerina upon seeing the Elder conjures a massive fireball in her hand so hot its green!

"I haven't come here to fight," Esther says.

"You wouldn't win anyway Elder," Katerina replied.

"I need your help," Esther tells Katerina.

"Oh, one of the most powerful and ancient angels to ever exist comes to me, an abomination of nature for help intriguing," Katerina teased. God, she is loving teasing Esther.

"Isacc Halliwell," Esther said.

"Piper's youngest," Katerina spoke.

"Yes, originally we thought he was a typical last born Halliwell witch," Esther tells Katerina before she can finish her sentence Katerina interrupts her.

"But he isn't" Katerina replies.

"He is who that can't be named," Esther told Katerina.

"I remember hearing stories of Phoenix in my early days as a demon" Katerina comments.

"He has been reincarnated over the years I managed to kill some of Phoenix's reincarnations but Isacc is the strongest reincarnation of Phoenix and has the Power of Three to protect him," Esther explains.

"You want me to face to face the mighty Charmed Ones to kill Isacc don't you," Katerina says.

"Yes, it's better for both sides," Esther replied.

"And what if I should end the Halliwell line,"? Katerina questions Esther.

"If that's what it takes to do so the Halliwell line are rebellious and difficult to control," Esther says.

"You are a dark horse of the Elders aren't you" Katerina spoke.

"Perhaps," Esther said.

"I'll need help as powerful as I am no one should underestimate them," Katerina tells Esther.

"Help which I can provide when we take out the Halliwells, we mustn't attack at the manor, they live on a spiritual nexus one that strengthens their powers to another level," Esther comments.

"Than we lure them out of the manor and get Isacc alone," Katerina says.

"That sounds like a plan," Esther said before letting out a small chuckle.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Back at the Halliwell manor, Piper's younger sisters Paige and Phoebe have arrived to help cast the Power of Three protection spell. When Paige and Phoebe arrived at the manor, Piper quickly explained their situation and the whole Isacc and Hollow connection. Phoebe and Paige were shocked at what their older sister just explained to them. The youngest Halliwell of the new generation is the true host/avatar of one of the most feared entities to ever exist! The one Halliwell that never wants to vanquish first when it comes to evil who hopes that some demons, warlocks and other dark beings can be converted to the side of good. The Halliwell sisters are upstairs with Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Isacc with Caroline in the attic ready to cast the protection spell.

"We call upon the ancient powers that have guided us in past hours. A child in danger please hear our plea shield this home protect this family" The sisters chant while standing in a circle. From the sisters, a powerful and massive amount of magic is released in the form of a bright ball of orange light. The ball of magical light then combusts sending waves of light that cover the attic and some that flow out of the attic across the top floor than the bottom and finally the basement. A few moments later the waves of light fade out of existence.

"I think the spell worked," Wyatt says.

"It did but Isacc has to stay in the manor until we deal with Esther," Paige replied.

"Great have you worked on a spell to turn Esther mortal,"? Chris asks.

"No, not yet" Leo said.

"We wouldn't need a spell if I had the Hollow," Isacc mumbled.

"Isacc if you take in the Hollow and take Esther's powers who knows how long it take for you to desire to take more power" Chris points out.

"Its worth a try" Isacc said.

"Not if you lose your humanity in the process," Caroline tells Isacc.

"I'll write the spell to make Esther mortal, you just make sure we have plenty of potions and try and figure out how we destroy the sword," Phoebe told everyone.

"That sounds like a plan," Caroline spoke.

"Wyatt, Chris go to Magic School see if you can find a way to destroy the sword there but be discrete," Piper instructs.

"Okay we'll back soon," Chris replied.

"Meanwhile, I'll just hang around with Isacc" Caroline says. Upon this comment Wyatt was about to lash out. But thanks to the bond he and Chris share Chris calms Wyatt down slighlty talking telepathically.

"Actually we want you to come with us you know since it might take us longer since it would only be me and Chris" Wyatt says lying about his reason for wanting Caroline to go with them. Wyatt can't even consider Caroline being this close to Isacc right now.

"You don't want me around Isacc," Caroline snapped irritated at Wyatt.

"Maybe" Wyatt replies.

"Caroline go with Wyatt and Chris," Paige speaks up wanting to end a fight before it begins.

"Fine?" Wyatt and Caroline said in unison before Chris orbs himself, Wyatt and Caroline to magic school.

"Me and Carole will see how many potions Wyatt made and what kind and make ones we might need that Wyatt hasn't" Isacc tells his parents, aunts and Carole. Carole nods and then a moment later Isacc and Carole leave the attic and make their way down to the kitchen.

"I'm going to check the Book of Shadows for a way to destroy the sword," Piper said as she walks over to the book and opens it up and starts reading its many pages.

"Since the spell is to be used against Esther one of the most powerful Elders it has to be a quick spell to cast," Phoebe tells everyone in the attic.

"We could contain her for a while maybe enhance the strength of a couple crystals and trap her in a cage," Paige suggests.

"Esther could just use telekinesis to move one of the crystals breaking the cage," Leo pointed out.

"I could use my empath powers to conteract hers" Phoebe suggested.

"Weakening her as we cast the spell, Piper says as she carries on reading from the Book of Shadows.

"I'm going to check on Isacc and Carole," Leo tells his wife and sisters in law.

* * *

Down in the kitchen we have Isacc and Carole. Isacc is standing over the stove with a boiling pot filled with sea water and other ingredients used in vanquishing potions for upper - level beings. Caroline is standing next to him near a workside where potions vials lie.

"Is the potion ready"? Caroline asks.

"Almost we just need blood of a hybrid," Isacc replied.

"Lucky for you, I have eight pints," Caroline says before going to one of the kitchen draws and takes out a small knife. Caroline then slices open one of her palms while holding her palm over the pot. Caroline puts the knife to one side and lets a couple droplets fall into the potion this causes a reaction of white smoke to rise from the pot only for a brief moment. Isacc can see the small discomfort and pain from the cut Caroline has inflicted upon herself. Isacc turns off the stove. Before walking over to the kitchen's medicine cupboard opens it and grabs a packet of gazuses and some bandages. Isacc walks makes a gesture for Caroline to follow him over to the sink. Isacc turns on the hotwater tap and soaks one of the gazuses in warm water. Isacc turns off the tap. Then Caroline holds her cut palm over the sink. Isacc presses the gauze gently over the cut to. The gauze absorts the mild bleed turning the white gauz to red. Isacc then throws the used gauze into a bin. Before grabbing a clean mask to dry Caroline's palm then finally Isacc starts to wrap a bandage around the medium size cut. Isacc looks up at Caroline and makes a small smile.

"What you smiling at"? Caroline asked.

"Nothing just realised that this is the first time I'm patching you up" Isacc says.

"I've lost count of how many times I saved you and patch you up" Caroline commented.

"So have I all we have to do is fill these empty vials," Isacc spoke. Isacc than walks back to the counter and fills each vial with the potion mix. Little did the two know Leo was standing outside the kitchen listening to their conversation.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Katerina and Esther's plan is simple. To draw out the Halliwells from the manor to kill them! Katerina decided to attack magical beings/creatures that belong to the side of good. The first realm Katerina attacked was the realm belonging to the dwarths. Than she moved onto the Leprechaun realm. Most Leprechauns were slaughtred in cold blood! Very few Leprechauns manged to escape fleeing to witches who Katerina than hunted a few. Now, with witches in fear of their lives also they opened up portals with their light magic to Magic School. Due to the large amounts of portals opening to Magic School, some of witches and other good magical begins was knocked off course and their portals took them to other magical realms!

Over in Magic School, we have Chris and Wyatt in one of Magic School's libraries. The two are searching destroying magical artifacts/items and Blood Magic sections. Wyatt and Chris are sat down at table reading multiple books. Caroline is in another one of the libraries researching alone.

"What have you found"? Chris asks his older brother.

"So far the only thing I've learned is that magical items/artifacts can normally be destroyed by a basic spell, potion or active power," Wyatt replied.

"I don't think the Sword of Mieczslawa fits that catergory it was created to ... to kill the host of the Hollow," Chris says. God just the mere thought of a sword being forged to kill Isacc sickens Chris. Wyatt can tell. Wyatt glaces down back at the book he was reading a few moments ago before speaking again.

"I think you're right Chris in this book it states some magical artifacts/items. That are extremily powerful require the knowledge of how the artifact/item was created and normally using the polar opposite ingredients to reverse the process. But if Blood Magic is involved the artifact/items may be immune to this method" Wyatt reads out.

"I remember Isacc mentioning Blood Magic was involved in making the sword the blood of Phoenix, Isacc's past life uncle" Chris spoke.

"Do you think Phoebe could write a spell that would make Esther mortal,"? Wyatt asked.

"Perhaps if aunt Phoebe can word it right it just subduing Esther long enough to cast the spell," Chris told Wyatt.

"I wonder if Esther is working with others to hurt Isacc," Wyatt said.

"Maybe do you think Caroline has found something"? Wyatt asks.

"Maybe" Chris spoke.

* * *

In the halls of Magic School many, many, many portals begin to open up and countless witches, Leprechauns and other magical beings belonging to the good side fall through! They land hard on the floor. Before a teacher or student could say anything a witch speaks up.

"Some mega powerful demon attacked the Leprechaun realm we stepped in. But the demon is more powerful than the Source and Triad combined" A witch speaks up.

"Is that even possible"? A student asks.

"Yes, we don't how" The witch who spoke up said.

"We need to tell the headmaster if the demon is that powerful the demon could break through the protection spells that shield Magic School," Another Student commented.

"Agreed" One of the other witches says. Before a small group of Leprechauns, witches and other good magical beings follow a student to the headmaster's office.

Caroline leaves one of the libraries in Magic School and finds Wyatt and Chris in one of the other libraries. Caroline has a large red leather book in her hands.

"I found something" Caroline announced.

"Found what"? The boys asked.

"Something on Blood Magic, it was misplaced" Caroline replied.

"According to this book. People sometimes people neglect to realise that Blood Magic isn't always bound literally with some spells bound with Blood Magic can be undone with hair of the caster, physical parts of the body such as bones," Caroline said.

"I say we take these books back to the manor" Chris suggests.

"Good idea," Wyatt replies before orbing himself, Chris and Caroline with the books back to the manor.

* * *

Katerina now bored of the Leprechaun realm simply flames away over to San Fransico woodlands/forest where nymps and sacred waters to nature are hidden. Nymps who are peaceful and patifist creatures find themselves running from Katerina who is throwing streams of green fire, lighting bolts and energy beams. The nymps standing no chance are running for their lives as Katerina causes a forest fire!

"Run, run my pretties," Katerina said before chuckling.

"We need the sisters," One of the nymps yell. Before teleporting away by fading from view. Just when Katerina is about to blast a yet to teleport away nymp, white orbs appear from nowhere in front of Katerina. The orbs vanish leaving behind Esther!

"Katerina stop this deatruction you're supposed to be drawing out the Halliwells," Esther barks at Katerina. Katerina just smirks before replying.

"That's what I am doing angel," Katerina replied.

"How the entire magical community is up in arms,"? Esther asks.

"Simple my destruction is forcing those pathetic creatures to run from their homes to Magic School. Then once they learn that not even Magic School's barriers can keep me out. They will go to the Halliwells the most powerful force of good for safety" Katerina explains.

"It doesn't seem to be working Katerina" Esther commented.

"Give it time angel give it time," Katerina spoke.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Katerina after causing a mass forest fire sent a massive green fireball through a portal. The giant fireball was sent towards one of the main hotpoints of Magic School's barriers. Upon hitting one of the hotpoints the giant fireball causes massive tremors on Magic School! Staff, students and safty seekers now fearing Magic School's ability to keep them safe. They make up the decision to seek refuge at the Halliwell manor. Halliwell manor is now filled with vast amounts of magical creatures belonging to side of good. The sisters and the boys find themselves overwhelmed by the magical community need for the sisters!

"Okay everyone calm down so we can figure this out" Piper shouts.

"Katerina one of the first demons has destroyed our woodlands" A nymph tells the sisters and boys.

"By herself"? Paige asked.

"Yes, now help us we're getting picked off in the masses we Leprechauns could become extinct" A Leprechaun snapped.

"I'll go and check the BOS to see if there a entry about Katerina," Isacc said before gently pushes through some people.

"Katerina is not the average upper - level demon when she attacked she wielded green fire," A witch spoke.

"Green fire not even the Source, Triad and Zankou had that much power" Phoebe replied. Now, growing more concerned of this new threat.

"We're going to need more than vanquishing potions and the Power of Three," Paige commented.

"This is great we're going to need every Halliwells alive to do this" Wyatt complained.

"We have no choice sweetie our bloodline sounds like only bloodline. That could hurt her" Piper says.

"Isacc has to stay here," Chris spoke up shocking the magical community.

"WHAT" A Leprechaun shouted not aware of why they would want a Halliwell to stay out of the fight.

"Isacc is staying here with Billie when Paige goes and gets her" Piper replies.

"Alright I'm going" Paige said as she orbs over to Billie's apartment over at L.A.

"Isacc and Billie will stay here with you guys to protect you if we don't make it back there a protection spell over the manor and when we leave Isacc will put the last crystal down to keep out evil" Piper explained. Piper although lied partly for the reason Isacc is staying at the manor bringing Billie over, the crystal cage and protection spell was true.

* * *

Isacc now upstairs in the attic, is searching through the Book of Shadows for any entry on Katerina. The Book of Shadows holds a dozen generations of Halliwell/Warren knowledge. As Isacc reaches the entry on Katerina, Isacc is suddenly hit by flashing images. Images of destroyed streets, burned down forests and jungles magical realms rendered to mere dust and than one final image of two figures whose faces can't be seen. One of the figures is lying down on the other figure's lap with blood falling form the stomach. Isacc also sees a burn on one of the figure's hands that resembles the Crescent moon.

"ISACC" Billie shouts. Billie shouting causes Isacc to break free from the waves of images and he quickly comes around to his senses.

"Aunt Billie, Aunt Paige" Isacc replied just after he come around to his senses.

"Are you okay what just happened"? Billie asked her nephew.

"Oh, nothing just another dream like vision" Isacc tells his aunts.

"What was in the vision Isacc was the same vision you had earlier"? Paige questions.

"Kind of Paige but there was something else two figures I couldn't see their faces but I got saw some burn and the images came to me when I found Katerina's entry" Isacc explained.

"You should go downstairs Paige, you will be leaving soon" Billie says Paige nods before walking out of the attic.

"Care to fill me in" Billie said. Isacc nods before replying.

"It's complicated I'll explain later I need to look through the books Wyatt, Chris and Caroline brought back to destroy the sword" Isacc told Billie.

"While you do that I'll go downstairs to sort out the crystals than you can explain everything and if you want I can train you some more on projection," Billie replied.

"That sounds like a plan" Isacc spoke.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Katerina finds herself waiting around for the Halliwells to arrive at the old park Patty use to take the girls when they were younger. Katerina is pleased when she sees white orbs manifest from nowhere and vanishes leaving behind the sisters and the two boys.

"Ah the mighty Charmed Ones," Katerina spoke with venom in her voice and respect.

"We're ending your reign of terror Katerina" Chris snapped.

"By all means try" Katerina said before conjuring a massive green fireball. Katerina throws the massive fireball towards the sisters and boys!

"Shield now Paige, Wyatt" Phoebe shouts. Paige and Wyatt conbine their orb shields together just as the massive green fireball is about to hit them. Upon impact the shield is destroyed as well as the massive fireball. However, a wave of green fire throws the sisters and boys over into the direction of a few trees! The sisters and boys get back up onto their feet.

"Impressive Charmed Ones," Katerina replied. Piper quickly makes her well known hand gesture she channels her active powers through. Now mere seconds afterwards Piper's molecular combustion power causes a powerful blast concentrated at her chest. The blast throws Katerina through two trees!

"And stay down" Wyatt shouted. Katerina ignores Wyatt and with ease gets back onto her feet.

"You are stronger than I thought Piper it must be the mother and older sister in you that makes you that strong" Katerina says as she starts to walks towards the five Halliwells direction.

"Boys your up" Paige tells her two nephews. Wyatt and Chris step forward. The two brothers take one of each others hands. While holding out their other hands towards Katerina. A medium size fireball that holds the powerful electricy bolts generated from Chris. The two in sync fire the fireball filled with electricy towards Katerina. Katerina just holds out her hands and releases a small force field that easily shields herself from the boys attack.

"Its over Halliwells," Katerina says before letting out a small chuckle. Katerina than releases multiple waves of dark energy towards the 5 Halliwells! The sisters quickly run in front of the boys. Piper in the middle both of her hands being held by one of her sisters.

"The Power of Three will set us free," The sisters chant repeatily. The waves of dark energy find themselves hitting a force field. That the sisters collective power has conjured.

"Boys get out of here," Piper orders. The boys nod and as they try to orb out their white orbs are cancelled out!

"Katerina has sealed this area off we can't orb out" Chris replied.

"You can't hold out forever girls pitty you won't get to say goodbye to Isacc" Katerina tells the sisters as she fires more waves of dark magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the attic, Caroline has returned holding a bone belonging to Mieczyslaw's corpse. Isacc had to give her some of his blood to help her get in and out of Mieczyslaw's family tomb. While Caroline went to collect the bone, Billie trained Isacc some more about his projection power. Billie, Isacc and Caroline are standing around a caldrun. The three are adding the polar opposite ingredients that Nina used to create the sword. That killed Phoenix!

"Just one more ingredient" Caroline said. As she put down one bowl with a ingredient that she just added.

"A bone from the owner of the sword," Billie replies before picking up the bone Caroline took from the tomb. Billie drops the bone into the caldrun causing a poof of blue smoke to rise from the caldrun.

"We just need to pour the potions into the vials than throw them at the sword" Caroline spoke.

"Guys, I think there something wrong I can't sense Wyatt or Chris, I know they're alive but that's all I can sense" Isacc says.

"As soon as we destroy the sword, we'll focus on the demon," Billie said.

"Fine" Isacc commented filling three vials with the potion they just brewed. Caroline took the sword off the small coffee table. And placed it onto the floor. Caroline takes a couple steps away from the sword. Billie and Isacc join her. Isacc passes a vial each to Billie and Caroline.

"On the count of three" Caroline told Billie and Isacc.

"One, two, three" Billie counts out loud. The moment Billie says 'three' Caroline, Isacc and Billie throw the potion vials at the sword. The moment the three potions hit the sword. The sword is destroyed in mere seconds. Leaving nothing behind but scortch marks.

"We did it" Isacc shouts happily.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Esther now knowing that Katerina is distracting the Charmed Ones and probably killing them as she thinking about it. Esther right this minute has just left a vault forgotten about the Elders located in a mountain. Esther is now holding a powerful enchanted sword made from the third generation of witches and is now wearing a cloak a powerful wizard once used to temporarily disrupt spells that only works for ten minutes. Esther orbs from the outside of the vault to Halliwell manor's front garden.

"Time to bring an end to the Halliwell line" Esther spoke before lifting the cloak's hood over her head. With the enchanted cloak Esther easily orbs into the front room of the manor. Esther is now listening out for any signs that could lead her in the right direction to find and kill Isacc!

"Guys, we're lacking a powerful enough crystal to find my Mom, aunts and brothers" Isacc shouts as he walks out of the kitchen. Esther hearing Isacc'soice leaves the front room and heads towards the kitchen. Isacc upon seeing Esther wearing the cloak and holding a sword he panicks. Isacc makes an identical hand gesture to what his mother does to channel her ability to freeze time towards Esther. Isacc expects for Esther to freeze like they would if Piper did this. However, the cloak Esther is wearing glows a yellow light for a second. Than fades leaving Esther immune from Isacc's freezing ability. Esther makes a gesture that channels her telekinesis that lifts him up a few feet off the ground throws him over to Esther who grabs one of his arms with a strong grip.

"Rest in peace child" Esther snarls before stabbing Isacc with the sword straight through his stomach!

"Dad" Isacc screams Esther than pulls the sword out of Isacc and lets go of his arm. Isacc falls to the ground. But is able to pull the cloak off leaving Esther vulnerable to magic again. Leo who has just got out of the shower and is wearing blue jeans, green t-shirt and shoes runs down the stairs and runs into the front of room. Leo is both in shocked and horrified at the sight of Isacc on the floor bleeding out.

"ISACC" Leo shouts. Esther turns around and sees Leo standing there. Leo charges towards Esther. But Esther just uses telekinesis to throw Leo into a wall. Before Esther can finish Leo office she finds herself trapped in metal cage conjured by Billie using her projection power. Who has just ran down the stairs and into front room. Than seconds later Black orbs manifest in front of Leo, Caroline emerges from the black orbs holding a crossbow. Caroline fires a arrow into Esther's chest. Esther lets out a cry when the arrow reached her heart. The cage than vanishes.

"Hear me ancestors of the Warren line, I call upon you on this time of day. I call forth through space and time matriarchs of the Warren line, mothers, daughters, sisters and friends our family spirit without end bless me now with the power of our sacred line to vanquish this great evil for all time" Isacc chants. Esther is than swallowed by pit of hellfire killing her for all time.

"Hold on buddy" Leo tells his son as he runs over to Isacc. Leo pulls off his shirt quickly and uses it to apply pressure to Isacc's wound.

"I'm dying Dad" Isacc said slowly finding it harder to breath.

"No, no you're not Caroline, I need you to orb us a hospital" Leo ordered. Just as Caroline touches Isacc. Isacc finds a image of the battle ground where the Hollow has been kept for countless centuries flash in his head! When the vision ends Isacc knows what to do what only chance at life he has.

"NO" Isacc shouts.

"Isacc, you need to go to a hospital," Billie tells Isacc.

"No, t...the sword was enchanted I need the Hollow" Isacc replied his ability to keep his eyes open lessens.

"The Hollow" Caroline says confused as to why Isacc mentioned the Hollow.

"TAKE ME TO THE HOLLOW," Isacc barks. Caroline knowing Isacc hasn't got long left orbs herself, Isacc, Leo and Billie over to the battle ground.

* * *

Isacc, Billie, Caroline and Leo appear from black orbs at the battle ground. Lying on the floor, Isacc makes a split second decision.

"Hollow, I know you can hear me" Isacc calls out. Hoping so hard that Hollow would recognise his voice. Behind the large stone doors hanging in mid air lies the box the Hollow hears Isacc's voice and recognises instantly.

"You shouldn't have brought us here Carole my son is going to die" Leo snapped.

"Help me," Isacc whispers as he takes his last breath, his eyes are about to close for the final time. Inside the box the Hollow is filled with the urge to break free like never before. The Hollow bursts out of the box and flys through the small gap of the stone doors.

"The Hollow it's free" Billie shouts. The Hollow quickly enter Isacc's body and reaches his very soul! Isacc's eyes shoot open and than a powerful wave of siphoning energy is released as soon as the waves of siphoning energy hits Caroline and Billie their magic is stripped from them and flows into Isacc.

"Isacc's wound" Leo says looking at Isacc's wound is relived when Isacc wound is healed through the magic the Hollow stole! Isacc now healed from Esther's attack stands up onto his feet quickly.

"The Hollow it's used our magic to heal him," Caroline commented.

"The battle has begun" Isacc said before using Caroline ability to orb out of the battle ground and over to the park where the sisters and his older brothers are!

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Back at the park where Patty use to take the girls. Katerina has just broken past the sisters force field. The sisters along with Wyatt and Chris lying bruised in a ditch. Katerina is a few inches away from the ditch and is ready to finish the five Halliwells off. Katerina looks to the sky and notices a flash of light come and go in a blink of an eye!

"My seal its gone" Katerina shouts in anger and frustation. Than moments after the seal is broken black orbs fly down from the sky and gather together. Before Isacc emerges from then and black orbs fade away leaving Isacc standing there face to face with Katerina!

"Darklighter" Katerina snarled. But Isacc doesn't reply he just stares at her.

"Isacc get out of here," Wyatt shouts.

"Go" The older five Halliwells shouted in unison.

"Wow, a Halliwell holding a demonic power what a joke. But never the less your fate is still sealed" Katerina spoke before firing a single energy ball at Issac. Isacc's body absorbs the energy ball shocking everyone present!

"How did Isacc absorb the energy ball, Isacc what did you do"? Piper asks her youngest.

"I became the Hollow and the Hollow became me," Isacc said turning his head briefly to look at his Mom, brothers and aunts with dried tears on his cheeks.

"That's not the possible the Hollow was locked away in the Final Battle," Katerina replies.

"Something must have happened," Paige commented.

"Gee, you think Paige," Phoebe snapped.

"It doesn't matter, Isacc is infected" Chris spoke.

"Nevermind I possess and control all the magic that originates from the Underworld," Katerina snarls as she fires a powerful stream of green fire towards Isacc. Isacc then with fast reflexes holds up one of his hands and again with power of the Hollow simply abosrbs the Advanced Flame Throwing ability off Katerina.

"Magic is my domain and my domain alone," Isacc replied before making another hand gesture. Katerina then falls to the ground and all the Dark Magic she stole and her own is ripped from her violently. Katerina screams until finally her small piece of the All, Katerina was born with is ripped from her and Isacc/ the Hollow absorbs it.

"I'm ... I'm mortal" Katerina says in between breaths of pain.

"I punish you for your crimes against the Hollow," Isacc says. Isacc holding out both hands fires a stream of green fire. The moment stream of green fire hits Katerina, she is consumed by the immense fire she is vanquished! Paige orbs herself, her sisters along with Chris and Wyatt out of the ditch over to the spot where Katerina was vanquished. The five older Halliwells now standing again.

"Isacc, you need to let go of the Hollow," Piper tells her youngest. All the while Paige is healing Phoebe, Chris is Paige and Wyatt is healing Chris.

"NO" Isacc/ the Hollow shouts.

"Isacc, you can't" Wyatt replied.

"It's the Hollow speaking the Hollow doesn't want to leave Isacc" Chris said.

"The Harvest is near" The Hollow spoke before orbing out of the park in black orbs!

"Paige follow him," Piper orders.

"Fine take the boys home," Paige replies. Before orbing out the park trying to follow Isacc.

End of chapter 16.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Isaac has no idea where he and the Hollow are going? But what he does know is that the Hollow has plans and where they're going is somewhere special to magic! Paige follows Isaac's black orbs across San Francisco. Isaac and the Hollow manifest in some jungle. The jungle is exotic and filled with wildlife. The two Halliwells are sweating due to the heat.

"Isaac" Paige shouts catching Isaac/the Hollow's attention.

"Aunt Paige," Isaac says turning to face her.

"I need you to come back to the manor with me," Paige tells Isaac.

"I-I can't Paige, the Harvest must be completed" Isaac replied.

"What's the Harvest"? Paige asks her nephew. This question causes the Hollow to snap!

"None of your concern" The Hollow snapped before making a swift gesture towards Paige releasing a powerful wave of telekinetic energy. Paige puts up an orb shield around herself. The orb shield protects Paige from most of the force from telekinetic waves. However, Paige inside her orb shield is thrown off the jungle. In a split second thought Paige orbs back to the manor.

* * *

Back at the manor, we have Wyatt, Chris, Piper and Phoebe in the attic. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows trying to come up with a spell to bring Isaac back to the manor. While Wyatt and Chris prepare the call a lost witch spell.

"I can't believe we thought Esther wouldn't have been able to get into the manor," Wyatt says blaming himself.

"Wy, stop blaming yourself, we're all to blame the moment we orbed up to the Heavens, we should have vanquished her" Chris replied.

"The only one at blame is Esther if she never killed Phoenix none of this would have happened. Now, let's just get Leo, Caroline and Billie back. Since we're going to need all the help we can get to save Isaac." Piper spoke up. Piper's eldest sons and sister Phoebe nod acknowledging Piper's instruction.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we summon thee." Chris and Wyatt chant together in unison. White orbs manifest from nowhere near the attic door and fade in seconds leaving behind Billie, Caroline and Leo. When the spell was cast Billie was hugging Leo, so when the spell was got a hold of Billie and Caroline it brought Leo with them.

"Piper, boys where Isaac."? Leo asked.

"Isaac used the Hollow to vanquish Katerina, but then the Hollow took control when we told Isaac to reject the Hollow," Piper explains.

"Where has the Hollow taken Isaac."? Caroline asks.

"We don't know Paige followed him to bring him back," Wyatt replied. Then seconds later white orbs manifest out of nowhere in seconds and fade just as fast. Paige emerges from the orbs and falls hard onto the floor. Phoebe and Billie run-up to the youngest Charmed One and help her to her feet.

"Paige, you okay."? Phoebe questions her little sister.

"I'm fine Isaac however, I'm not sure the Hollow took him to some jungle," Paige tells everyone present.

"A jungle what's so important about a jungle to the Hollow,"? Leo questioned.

"I don't know but I sure want to know why" Piper spoke.

"I have a crazy idea," Caroline spoke up earning herself everyone who is in the attic attention.

"What idea"? Chris asked.

"We summon the Angels of Destiny, think about it the Angels of Destiny would know this would happen they must also know how to fix this," Caroline explained her idea.

"Sounds like a plan," Leo said. Seconds later the three sisters gathered into a circle.

"Power of Three, We summon thee, And call to us, The Angel of Destiny." The sisters chant. After chanting the spell a golden orb of light manifest in the centre of the circle and floats out of the circle before an Angel of Destiny emerges from the orb.

"You dare summon me, again." The Angel of Destiny.

"What is the Harvest."? Caroline asked.

"I'm afraid it's not my place, to say." The Angel of Destiny said. This comment irritates the Halliwells and Billie and Caroline.

"Not your place, Isaac was attacked by an Elder for god sake and some ultra-powerful demon that shouldn't possess that kind of power only to be consumed by the Hollow and who wants to perform some Harvest." Piper snapped.

"I'm afraid that even we Angels are not allowed to say what the Harvest is." The Angel replied.

"Why"? Leo demanded.

"Every destiny is sacred some even more than others such as the Charmed Ones is more sacred than most as well as Penny Halliwell and your mother's destiny is Piper, so is Isaac's," The Angel of Destiny told those presents.

"What's so special about Isaac's destiny."? Wyatt asked.

"That I cannot say but fear not Isaac's destiny may involve more than just the Hollow," The Angel of Destiny spoke before teleporting out in an orange orb of light.

"Great, Chris, Wyatt, I want you to go back to Magic School, search for anything relating to the Harvest," Piper instructed.

"I'm going to call for Coop and ask him if his bosses know anything," Phoebe tells her older sister.

End of chapter 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Back in the jungle, we have Isaac and the Hollow making their way to the centre of the jungle. The Hollow knows it hasn't got a lot of time to complete the Harvest. But that doesn't matter in the Hollow's eyes as long as he can perform it in time. Once Isaac and the Hollow reach the centre of the jungle, Isaac/the Hollow conjures a small silver blade with a black top to hold the blade safely. Isaac kneels down onto the floor and begins to carve out a pentagram. The Hollow knows the Harvest needs to be performed in a very specific way to be successful.

"We will never be separated again Phoenix." The Hollow tells Isaac.

"I know but at what cost I don't want us to lose our family over this?" Isaac asks.

"We won't they won't come after us while we are one magic is our domain." The Hollow replied.

"We haven't got much time, I don't even know what we're doing," Isaac commented.

"You will soon. I promise Phoenix, now with this pentagram complete we just have three more to do." The Hollow spoke. Isaac and the Hollow orb out of the jungle in black orbs to another destination.

* * *

Back at Magic School, we have Wyatt and Chris searching for anything relating to the Harvest and right now they are searching through the headteacher's Leo's private books. That was left behind by Gideon.

"There has to be something here," Wyatt says.

"I'm starting to think we need to approach this from a different angle," Chris said.

"And what approach would that be?" Wyatt asks.

"Well, if the Angels of Destiny can't tell us. Whatever is the Harvest why don't we summon Dad's past life Phoenix's uncle? And see if he knows or call out for anyone from that time." Chris suggests.

"I guess there no harm. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if the Hollow were to hurt him." Wyatt replied.

"I know. But right now we can't think like that. Come on it's time to go home." Chris said before orbing out back to the manner with Wyatt following.

* * *

Rumours soon spread through the Magic Community of the Hollow's return to the world. And every single Magical creature seeks the Charmed Ones' help! Isaac and the Hollow manifest from black orbs on some mountainside. Sensing powerful protection spells placed on a secret entrance. Isaac and the Hollow orb over to the entrance in black orbs. Once there Isaac/the Hollow absorb the protection spells magic. Before using Billie's telekinesis to cause the stone wall to shatter into big separate chunks. Isaac then retrieves the Grimoire before orbing back to the pentagram he just created. Isaac throws the Grimoire into the centre of the pentagram. Moments later the pentagram absorbs the Grimoire's magic leaving a pile of dust in the centre.

"One pentagram just two more to go," Isaac says to himself and the Hollow.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Back at the manor, in the attic. We have Leo sat on a chair. While Piper, Chris and Wyatt are standing in front of him holding small pieces of paper each written a spell down.

"We call upon the ancient power to bring forth the conscious of a fallen warrior. That resides in this man we welcome you, Mieczyslawa to our home." Piper, Wyatt and Chris chant and a couple of seconds later after they read the spell Leo falls into an enchanted sleep for about a minute then Leo's eyes open. But with Mieczyslawa conscious dominant.

"You called me again," Mieczyslawa said.

"We need your help. Isaac became one with the Hollow again." Piper replies.

"You allowed him to become one with that entity." Mieczyslawa snapped disappointed with the Halliwells.

"Hey, we didn't allow Isaac to merge with the Hollow. Isaac became one with the Hollow to save himself from Esther and to save us from Katerina." Chris shouted.

"Right now that doesn't matter the Hollow wants to complete the Harvest," Wyatt says.

"The Harvest. Oh, this is terrible the Harvest is beyond a typical ritual." Mieczyslawa tells the Halliwells.

"What exactly is the Harvest?" Piper questions.

"The Harvest is a ritual that causes all the magic across the world to collect and travel to four key locations. Then your son and the Hollow will meet at an equal distance to four key locations and call for the magic to magnify and become giving them the strength to become fused together permanently." Mieczyslawa explained.

"How do we stop the Harvest?" Wyatt asks.

"The Harvest can only happen tonight when there a comet and lunar eclipse around eight. If you can keep the Hollow busy then the Hollow would have to wait for five-hundred-years." Mieczyslawa answers.

"We're going to need our entire family and the help from Magic Community," Chris commented.

End of chapter 19.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

It was almost time. Tonight would be the night where Isaac and the Hollow would be bound forever! The two have waited for countless centuries for this. The two will never be alone again. The Hollow and Isaac know that the Halliwells will come after them. And probably bring reinforcements to stop the Harvest. But that didn't matter magic is their domain now and no one is getting in their way. All the sacred spots where magic from around the worlds and realms will be called to have been completed. All Isaac and the Hollow had to do was wait at the location that is equal distance from the key points so they could begin the Harvest. Isaac and the Hollow are standing at the very location where they need to be for the location.

"It's almost time Isaac," The Hollow tells Isaac.

"I know dear friend. Our family will come after us. We can't hurt them." Isaac replied.

"We won't together we are invincible." The Hollow said.

"Afterwards what happens?" Isaac asks.

"We will live forever." The Hollow answered.

"You will never be parted from me," Isaac told the Hollow.

* * *

Back at the Halliwell Maner, Piper and her sisters along with Wyatt, Chris, Kat, Tamora, Henry Jr along with Phoebe's three daughters P.J, Parker and Peyton.

"I never thought we'll have to fight against the Hollow again," Phoebe commented as she filled potion vials.

"Let alone Isaac being the Hollow's host," Parker says.

"Well, he won't be the Hollow's host after tonight," Wyatt said.

"How do we know that our magic is going to work? After all, the Hollow can consume all magic." Peyton points out.

"We have to do something Isaac, sacrificed his humanity to vanquish Katerina. And if we don't who knows what will happen." Henry Jr spoke up.

"I'm coming with you." Caroline, Isaac's best friend said as she entered the attic.

"No, way Aunt Piper told us, Isaac and the Hollow stole your magic and Billie's magic to save himself," Kat said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Caroline replies as she pulls out a potion bottle from one of her jean pockets.

"A potion we already have potions." Wyatt pointed out.

"This isn't your average potion. This was my Mother's recipe it will allow me to replicate my powers for a limited amount of time." Caroline explains.

"Cool potion. What if we're too late for the Harvest what if they merge?" Phoebe asks.

"The Sword of Mieczyslawa. It was used against Phoenix, Isaac's past life when he first merged with the Hollow. It was powerful Blood Magic. Maybe we can use that against Isaac and the Hollow it might actually affect them." Piper suggested.

"It's almost time. We need to leave." Leo informs everyone. Before any of the Halliwells could leave a large group of magical creatures from the Magical Community appears before them.

"Hold it." A Leprechaun tells the Halliwells.

"Leprechauns, Faires, and Nymphs," Parker spoke up.

"You've all helped us and saved us so many times. We've heard about Isaac and the Hollow and have come to help." A Fairy says.

"Thank you." Piper and the other Halliwells replied.

End of chapter 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

The Harvest was only a couple of minutes away. Isaac is standing at the location where the key points of magic will be collected and transported too. Soon he and the Hollow will be forever one and no one will be able to keep them apart! Isaac's brain told him that what he was doing was dangerous sure he knew that Hollow hasn't infected him and the two are just two missing pieces waiting to be whole. But his brain was also afraid of what the two would have to face once they are forever one. Little does the Hollow and Isaac know that armies formed from multiple species of magical creatures belonging to the Magic Community have teamed up with the Halliwells to stop the Harvest.

"It's time." The Hollow tells Isaac. Just when the two are ready to embrace the Harvest. All a sudden five arrows shoot towards Isaac. Isaac sensing them makes a hand gesture freezing the arrows in time. Isaac then throws the arrows to one side and notices a massive army of Magical Creatures heading towards him.

"We need to prevent the two from merging permanently." A nymph shout to it fellow men and women.

"You dare come after us," Isaac and the Hollow spoke in unison. Isaac makes a gesture towards the army using his ability to freeze time to freeze the first three rows of soldiers. Isaac is only able to freeze so many thanks to using his untrained projection power to augment his freezing power. The other soldiers find themselves running around the frozen soldiers. The Charmed Ones' orb right in front of Isaac and the Hollow.

"Isaac it's me, your mother," Piper said.

"I know who you are. But you can't interfere with the Harvest. I must be made whole." Isaac snaps before using his projection power to conjure a vast wall in front of him.

"Wall part," Paige ordered as she made a hand gesture. Seconds later the vast wall is covered in blue and white orbs of light. The bricks that make up the wall begin to disappear being sent to different places through Paige's telekinetic orbing power.

"You're just like Esther, you fear what you can't control me and Isaac are supposed to be here in this and every life. I saved his life and now you try and exile me and keep me and my home apart." The Hollow shouts.

"You're controlling my son," Piper replied with anger.

"No, he's not Mom. I am in control of me. And all the Hollow wants to be forever one with me. I want that too. I need this I need to be whole." Isaac said. Out of nowhere Caroline, orbs in behind Isaac and grabs hold of him.

"Hurry cast the spell," Caroline yells. Isaac starts to struggle to break free.

"Let go," Isaac ordered.

"Ancient powers we call upon you in a world where your power once lost. We now order to come back." The sisters start to chant.

"Make us one now," Isaac shouts breaking free partly. Holding out one of his hands out to the sky a powerful bolt of magic fires from the sky at Isaac and Caroline.

"Back to us give us that we seek and desire to stop two souls from merging stop. Them now in their tracks to vanquish the Hollow now through time and space." The sisters continue to chant. Just as the sisters reach the final line. Isaac and the Hollow quickly chant a spell in a forgotten language. Seconds later the armies of various magical creatures erupt in flames and die. While a crescent moon mark appears on Isaac's right wrist and Caroline's right wrist also before Isaac erupt in flames also!

"ISAAC!" Caroline, Piper, Phoebe, Paige scream. Piper then drops to the ground crying. An orb of light then flies in out of nowhere and from the orb of light the Angel of Destiny appears before them.

"What you have done is outrageous." The Angel of Destiny snapped.

"Isaac, he's gone bring him back." Piper cried out.

"I can't what you have done is interfere with destiny a great destiny crucial to the Grand Design," The Angel of Destiny replies.

"What do you mean great destiny. You should have told us about the Harvest. The Hollow infected Isaac." Paige responds with anger.

"Isaac and the Hollow were supposed to be permanently made whole today. But you intervened. Isaac and the Hollow are supposed to be a figure of free will to those who wish to give up magic. And more but your spell while Caroline and Isaac were struck by the collected magic has ruined everything." The Angel of Destiny said.

"How do we get him back?" Paige asks.

"You can't because of your spell interfering with Isaac and Hollow merging with the energy from the Harvest. Isaac's soul is forever lost he will now be reincarnated into a new life the same age he was before he died. With the Hollow seeking him out. You, Caroline, bare a mark that ties you to Isaac and the Hollow, we can only assume that means you are chosen by fate to watch out for Isaac now and ensuring that no one will try and intervene with the Hollow merging with Isaac again in a new life. I must go the Hollow seems to be prepared to act out of revenge." The Angel of Destiny tells them. Before leaving teleporting away. The Hollow finally strikes circling the sisters. Seconds later the Hollow uses whatever residual magic it has left from Isaac to cast a spell one that traps the sisters in stone!

END OF STORY!

* * *

 **This is it for Return of the Hollow there will be a sequel coming up in a couple of days/weeks.**


	22. Chapter 22

The first four chapters of the sequel has been uploaded titled 'Hunt for Isaac' I hope you enjoy.


End file.
